The Marauders and Cassie Year 3 year 1 for cassie
by Chocolate and Vanilla
Summary: Cassie is the new girl at Hogwarts. Strange thing is that she is starting at 13 in the third year! Before the school year starts, Cassie meets James Potter, and becomes friends. Will she become friends with the rest of the Marauders? *Padfoot*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so… it may suck…(just a little) but I REALLY hope it doesn't. Hope you like it! *Padfoot*

As I walked onto platform 9 3/4, I looked around, 'Where is he?' I thought. I looked around the platform again,

then started laughing.

"James! What in the world are you doing?"

I was looking at him, and all but his head was invisible. He looked at me with some slight confusion, then looked down

at himself. I laughed.

"What? I thought i put on my normal cloak!"

I walked over to him, grabbed onto his arm, still laughing and said,

"Come on invisoboy, people are starting to stare."

I pulled him onto the train to find a compartment. wile we were walking down the middle of the train, he asked,

"Is it okay if my friends sit with us? They usually sit with me."

"Sure," i sighed "if they want to sit with the new girl"

" well... I don't think that they will mind very much."

He replied smiling pulled him into an empty compartment. I shoved my trunk up against the wall, and put my bag on

the seat.

"Cassie?" James asked.

"Yes James?"

"Um... how was it in the muggle orphanage? I mean, when did you know that you were a wizard?"

"Well... I knew that I was a wizard when... I was in my room with my best friend Bridget, who already had found out that

she was a wizard, and she had a spellbook, and she went to go do something, and I took her wand, flipped to a page in the

spellbook, and when she came back in, I did the 'stupefy' curse on her. Not on purpose though. Why?"

"No reason really, but I wonder why Dumbledore sent you two letters inviting you to Hogwarts now, and not at 11. "

"I wonder that sometimes too..."

As i let myself fall backwards into the seat behind me, James walked over to the window and looked out.

"Look! There are my friends, Peter, Sirius and Remus!"

He waved at them through the window. I laughed. He turned and gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

I laughed again. 'He looks so excited,' I thought 'don't wreck his fun'

"Nothing James. Ill be right back. I dropped my book out on the platform."

"Okay, ill still be here, most likely..."

He said jokingly, then he laughed at my shocked expression. i shook my head, then punched his arm. He laughed even harder.

'stupid boys.' i thought.

When I walked out of the compartment, I ran into Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Hi!"

I said. They just looked at me, and I looked back. The tallest one with long black hair smiled and said, hi back.

'That must be Sirius.' I thought. I smiled at them, and walked off the train into platform 9 3/4 to go find my book


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… this is the second chapter! Yay! Ill try to update every week. But I need people to review my story! Come on people! READ AND REVIEW! Tehe! Thanks! **

*** Padfoot* **

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**~Remus's point of view~**

"who was that?" I asked, still looking after the girl.

" I… I really don't know…" Sirius replied, slightly confused. Peter walked into the compartment, dropped his trunk, and fell back into the seat behind him. I walked into the compartment and put my trunk in the corner. Sirius walked in behind me, still looking really confused.

"um… Prongs? Who was that?" I asked slowly.

"oh, her? that's the new girl, Cassie. I met her when I went to get new robes. She was getting a wand."

"Cassie?" Sirius repeated.

"yes Cassie! I just said that Paddy!"

"well…what about her last name?" I asked.

"I don't really know yet. Ill have to ask."

" How do you not know her last name?" Sirius asked really loudly.

"how do you not know who's last name?" asked Cassie as she walked to the compartment door. James glared at Sirius.

"nothing… So… did you find your book?" James asked.

"oh, this?" she replied, holding up a large black book, "my friend Bridget found it, and was coming to give it to me."

I moved out from behind Sirius, and pushed him into the seat across from me.

"do you know what house you are going to be in?" I asked.

"well… no, but I bet that Bridget is going to be in Ravenclaw. She was the smartest in my whole grade at school."

"well… I'm Remus, that's Peter," I said pointing at Peter, " and that is Sirius. And I would think that you already know James."

Peter and Sirius waved from were they were. I haddent really had a chance to look at Cassie. She was shorter than me, had long blonde ish brown ish hair, and hade ember color eyes. (**A/N I didn't really know what colour brown/ blonde is so I just put that. Sorry if it sounds stupid) **Just then, the train started moving. I fell into the seat behind me, but Cassie wasn't so lucky.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/N: sorry for such short chapters. I kinda got a little writers block, so I just stopped there. And, don't forget to review! Then the marauders will find out more about the new girl!**


End file.
